IMing with the Cullens
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: A very long conversation between the Cullens and other characters of Twilight. I do not own Twilight!
1. Beginning

Vamp4Life = Bella

KnowtheMind = Edward

StrengthstheGame = Emmett

**Vamp4Life has signed on**

**StrengthstheGame has signed on**

StrengthstheGame: Hey little sis… wats crackin

Vamp4Life: Alice took me shoppin

StrengthstheGame: Ugh! I h8 wen she takes me

Vamp4Life: You got shoppin w/ Alice

StrengthstheGame: Yeah but she threatens to drag me wen I groan about it. She literally draggd me once

Vamp4Life: I just go so she doesn't go in2 a rage

StrengthstheGame: I planned 2 ditch her once but u no Alice… always 1 step ahed

**KnowtheMind has signed on**

Vamp4Life: EDWARD! 3

KnowtheMind: Hello, love :-*

StrengthstheGame: UGH!

KnowtheMind: Emmett! If Rose wer on u wud b the same way

StrengthstheGame: Nuh-Uh

Vamp4Life: STOP!

KnowtheMind: Yeah Emmett stop

Vamp4Life: Im talkin bout both of u

KnowtheMind: Y me

Vamp4Life: How bout I xplain since u clearly hav no clue, wich is hard 2 imagine since u can read minds and all

KnowtheMind: Bella, you no I luv u but… GET ON W/ IT!

Vamp4Life: Fine. Emmett 1st

StrengthstheGame: Y me 1st

Vamp4Life: Exactly… stop bein immature. Edward…

KnowtheMind: Cudnt b as bad as immaturity

Vamp4Life: Wasn't but it may b now

KnowtheMind: Bella, im the 2nd oldest 1 2 this family… don't even start

Vamp4Life: Y did I marry some1 so much oldr than me…by like 80 yers

KnowtheMind: U betr b kidin

Vamp4Life: U no that im. But stop bothrin Emmett bout it.

KnowtheMind: Rnt u bothrd by it 2

Vamp4Life: Emmett cant stand our luvy-dovy thing and u cudnt stand his and Roses wen they 1st startd

StrengthstheGame: Thank u Bella

KnowtheMind: Yeah thanks, love :p

Vamp4Life: I'll deal w/ u wen we r no longr on the internet

KnowtheMind: I'll b waitin ;-)

StrengthstheGame: Edward, u realize that it isn't a code that only a rocket scientist can crack…

KnowtheMind: I no… I did that 2 bothr u

StrengthstheGame: BELLA!

Vamp4Life: Edward! Tsk tsk

KnowtheMind: I no that u want 2

Vamp4Life: That's all fine and good but the fact that I want 2 doesn't mean that u say that in an open chat room…

KnowtheMind: Is that a no

Vamp4Life: We'll talk l8r ;-)

StrengthstheGame: UGH! Bella, im now on Edwards team

Vamp4Life: Fine, I nevr had a team anyways

KnowtheMind: Yes u did and still do

Vamp4Life: Really… Team Bella… members: 1

KnowtheMind: Y rnt u part of ur own team

Vamp4Life: That 1 is me

KnowtheMind: Team Bella… members: 2

Vamp4Life: Figures u'd do that

KnowtheMind: luv u

StrengthstheGame: Where is Rose wen I need her

Vamp4Life: Out hunting w/ Jazz, Esme, Carlisle… Alice is… actually… I think she took the Porsche

KnowtheMind: Mayb I shud hav takn that car back wen she faild 2 hold u hostage

StrengthstheGame: U GAVE HER THAT

KnowtheMind: Oops… yes

StrengthstheGame: Y havnt u gotn me a gift that cool

KnowtheMind: Wat do u want

StrengthstheGame: A fastr car

KnowtheMind: U alredy hav ur own car… Alice didn't

Vamp4Life: Jazz didn't hav his own car wen Edward gav him the motorcycle that he intended 2 ride w/ me

KnowtheMind: BELLA!

Vamp4Life: OOPS

StrengthstheGame: Am I the only 1 that hasn't gotn a vehicle from you

KnowtheMind: Carlisle and Esme

StrengthstheGame: Besides our 'parents'

KnowtheMind: Bella

Vamp4Life: U got me 2 cars… the b4 car and the aftr car

StrengthstheGame:

KnowtheMind: Change the subject

Vamp4Life: GAME

StrengthstheGame: Gotcha coverd


	2. Next

FutureShopping = Alice

EmotionTwister = Jasper

TheRussetOne = Jacob

KnowtheMind: Emmett… im not sure I trust u right now

StrengthstheGame: Relax im talkin 20 ?s but ther r more than 20 ?s

Vamp4Life: Sounds like fun

StrengthstheGame: Yeah but only if _he _stays out of my hed

KnowtheMind: _He_ nos who u r talkin bout

Vamp4Life: CHILL!! HAHA

KnowtheMind: ?

Vamp4Life: I said chill and we r cold… HAHA

StrengthstheGame: I take it back…Team Bella… members: 3

Vamps4Life: ?

StrengthstheGame: U made a joke that I shud hav made

Vamp4Life: :)

KnowtheMind: R we gonna play or not?

StrengthstheGame: Edward?

KnowtheMind: I put my mind in sleep mode

Vamp4Life: RIGHT!

StrengthstheGame: Ur getting good this

Vamp4Life: :)

KnowtheMind: Lets stop baggin on Edward

**FutureShopping has signed on**

FutureShopping: BELLA! U DIDN'T TAKE UR CLOTHES!

Vamp4Life: Really

StrengthstheGame: Hi Alice

KnowtheMind: Alice… wat a surprise

FutureShopping: Edward… shush! Bella… I thot u luvd the clothes

Vamp4Life: Um… Emmett?

FutureShopping: Speaking of wich… Emmett ur next

StrengthstheGame: UGH!

FutureShopping: Do I hav 2 drag u again

KnowtheMind: HAHA! Emmett, how old r u? 4?

StrengthstheGame: :p

**EmotionTwister has signed on**

FutureShopping: Jazz, Emmett's being mean 2 me again

EmotionTwister: Emmett…

FutureShopping: Heres the conversation…

StrengthstheGame: U rnt gonna find anything Jazz

FutureShopping: Yeah he is

EmotionTwister: Some1 giv me the conversation from wen Alice came on

KnowtheMind: _**FutureShopping has signed on** FutureShopping: BELLA! U DIDN'T TAKE UR CLOTHES! Vamp4Life: Really StrengthstheGame: Hi Alice KnowtheMind: Alice… wat a surprise FutureShopping: Edward… shush! Bella… I thot u luvd the clothes Vamp4Life: Um… Emmett? FutureShopping: Speaking of wich… Emmett ur next StrengthstheGame: UGH! FutureShopping: Do I hav 2 drag u again KnowtheMind: HAHA! Emmett, how old r u? 4? StrengthstheGame: :p_

EmotionTwister: Thnx Edward

KnowtheMind: ur welcome

EmotionTwister: least 1 of u r mature

Vamp4Life: WAT ABOUT ME!

KnowtheMind: Bella's bin nothing but good

EmotionTwister: Fine… 2 of u r mature

FutureShopping: :(

StrengthstheGame: :p

EmotionTwister: Emmett… don't b rude 2 Alice… Alice don't ovr react

Vamp4Life: Now r we gonna play the game

EmotionTwister: Wat game

**TheRussettOne has signed on**

Vamp4Life: JAKE!

TheRussetOne: Y r u shouting

StrengthstheGame: Nevr mind Bella… I am on Jacob's side now… that was good dude

TheRussetOne: Thnx…

Vamp4Life: :(

TheRussetOne: Bella, its k… im happy 2 'talk' 2 u 2…

Vamp4Life: Now can we please play the game

EmotionTwister: I would like to ask again… WAT GAME

StrengthstheGame: 20 ?s but w/ more than 20 ?s

FutureShopping: Im in… Jazz

EmotionTwister: Ges im 2

KnowtheMind: Jacob, I hav a few ?s 4 u

TheRussetOne: Cant u just read my mind 4 them

KnowtheMind: Not wen ur in La Push and us in 'Forks'

Vamp4Life: So it is Edward, Em, Jazz, Alice, and I… Jacob r u playing

TheRussetOne: Do I have a choice

KnowtheMind: No

TheRussetOne: Fine lets get a move on it. The soonr we start, the soonr it ends

StrengthstheGame: Not exactly… we cud play 4evr

TheRussetOne: Not me… I DO hav 2 sleep

Vamp4Life: LETS GET ON W/ IT!

FutureShopping: Go Bella

Vamp4Life: Jeez wat do u hav 2 do 2 hav a BF who doesn't fight w/ ur family

KnowtheMind: BELLA! I cant believe u

TheRussetOne: YES!!! I WON!

Vamp4Life: A) Jacob, wat did u win? B) Edward, y cant u believe me

TheRussetOne: U said 'BF'

KnowtheMind: Precisely y i cant believe u

Vamp4Life: Jacob and Edward u rnt thinkin…

EmotionTwister: Yes they r

Vamp4Life: UGH! FYI the way I used it means 'best friend' not 'boy friend'

TheRussetOne: :(

KnowtheMind: :)

StrengthstheGame: Lets get started alredy


	3. Continuing

2Good4U = Rosalie

MotherFigure = Esme

StrengthstheGame: Since it was my idea I get 2 ask the 1st ?

Vamp4Life: I came up w/ the game idea

KnowtheMind: Bella, let him go

Vamp4Life: Fine

StrengthstheGame: Hmm… BELLA!

Vamp4Life: HUH WAT! Sorry… I fell asleep

StrengthstheGame: Sorry Jacob, she won me back

Vamp4Life: :)

StrengthstheGame: Bella… since u wantd 2 ask the 1st ? I'll let u ansr the 1st 1

Vamp4Life: Shud I b scard

KnowtheMind: Terrified

Vamp4Life: 3

TheRussetOne: :)

Vamp4Life: U no that I 3 u 2

TheRussetOne: :)

StrenghstheGame: Back 2 my ?

Vamp4Life: Fine… ask away

StrengthstheGame: What was ur 1st impression of Edward wen u saw him 1st in the cafeteria ur 1st day of skool

Vamp4Life: Um… I don't feel comfortable answering that wen Edward is online

StrengthstheGame: U don't have a game

KnowtheMind: Bella, I wont hold it again u

TheRussetOne: Yeah but I might

Vamp4Life: That settles it… I will not ansr

FutureShopping: Bella, I alredy saw it… he wont hold it again u

Vamp4Life: Fine… I was… trying… 2…

StrengthstheGame: GET ON W/ IT

Vamp4Life: A few things now that I think about it

StrengthstheGame: Go ahead 3:-)

Vamp4Life: A) I was trying to figure out why he was staring the way he was. B) I was trying to figure out how he could 'h8' me so much b4 he met me…it was like a glare

KnowtheMind: Sorry love

Vamp4Life: :) C) I was trying 2 figure out wat Jessica said bout u

KnowtheMind: Wat'd she say

Vamp4Life: U wer totally gorgeous and not 2 waste my time cuz u didn't d8 any1 cuz apparently no 1 was good enuf 4 u

KnowtheMind: U wer

StrengthstheGame: Enuf chit-chat… anything else

Vamp4Life: D) I was trying 2 take in ur GORGEOUS LOOKS! E) I was trying to flirt w/ my eyes

KnowtheMind: :)

Vamp4Life: :p… F) I was trying to figure out how 2 draw u in 2 get u 2 ask me out

KnowtheMind: U alredy had me drawn so close

Vamp4Life: G)…

TheRussetOne: CAN U PLEASE STOP!

KnowtheMind: Jacob, I no u stil luv her but let her finish… this is entertainin me

Vamp4Life: Oh boy

KnowtheMind: Continue

Vamp4Life: That was my last one

KnowtheMind: U said 'G)…'

Vamp4Life: No I didn't

EmotionTwister: _Vamp4Life: G)… TheRussetOne: CAN U PLEASE STOP! KnowtheMind: Jacob, I no u stil luv her but let her finish… this is entertainin me Vamp4Life: Oh boy _

Vamp4Life: U had 2 do that?

EmotionTwister: I want 2 no 2.

Vamp4Life: Fine G) I tried 2 figure out if he was possessd and H)… I don't wanna tel u

StrengthstheGame: TELL

Vamp4Life: H) I was stunned by how gorgeous he was

KnowtheMind: :)

Vamp4Life: U HAPPY! Im done

StrengthstheGame: Yes im. Next Edward… ask a ?

KnowtheMind: Hmmm… wat should I ask

StrengthstheGame: Something 2 me

KnowtheMind: Nah… Jacob

TheRussetOne: Ugh… fine… wat… like you don't alredy no

KnowtheMind: I do not.

TheRussetOne: Just ask me a ?

**2Good4U has signed on.**

StrengthstheGame: Yes you are.

KnowtheMind: Emmett ? r u talkin bout

StrengthstheGame: Rosalie is on.

2Good4U: Yes I am. Wat do u mean tho

StrengthstheGame: Ur screenname is '2Good4U'. U r 2 good 4 them

2Good4U: luv u

KnowtheMind: Rose, u just volunteerd urself 2 play the game.

2Good4U: What game

StrengthstheGame: 20 ?s but w/ more than 20 ?s

KnowtheMind: Jacob, how jealous r u… Bella and I instead of Bella and u

TheRussetOne: Um… Bella, how do u feel

Vamp4Life: Im not being draggd in2 this… leave me out of this Jake

TheRussetOne: Fine… VERY much so… Bella I still wish u had pickd me

KnowtheMind: I don't think that is keeping her out of it

TheRussetOne: Now now… she can speak for herself

Vamp4Life: No… Edward can speak 4 me wenevr he wants

KnowtheMind: HAH!

**MotherFigure has signed on.**

MotherFigure: Wat r we talking about

FutureShopping: 20 ?s but w/ more than 20 ?s

MotherFigure: Em, did u think of that

StrengthstheGame: Always

MotherFigure: Im in.

StrengthstheGame: Jazz next question


	4. Piano Crash

VampDoc1600s = Carlisle

EmotionTwister: Hmmm…

StrengthstheGame: Pick ME!

EmotionTwister: I was planning on it

FutureShopping: :(

EmotionTwister: It has 2 do w/ u Alice

FutureShopping: YES

EmotionTwister: Wat was the 1st thing that u thot wen u met Alice and me

StrengthstheGame: I wanted to no how far I wud b able throw her. I also wantd 2 call her Tiny

FutureShopping: :O HOW FAR U CUD THROW ME??? R U KIDDING ME?

StrengthstheGame: No, Tiny, im not

FutureShopping: Stop callin me Tiny!

TheRussetOne: Can I call u that

FutureShopping: NO

Vamp4Life: Jake, that wasn't nice

KnowtheMind: That is probs 1 of the reasons she chose me

TheRussetOne: Watch it leech I no wer u liv

Vamp4Life: Mayb Edward is rite

TheRussetOne: HEY

2Good4U: STOP

EmotionTwister: Wat

2Good4U: I want a ?

MotherFigure: Rose… Em wil pic

StrengthstheGame: Esme u can go

MotherFigure: Alice

FutureShopping: YAY

MotherFigure: How did u bcome so interestd in shopping and fashon

FutureShopping: Easy, wen I 1st woke up from transformation evry1 around me was wearin cute clothes and I was wearin rags. I just went shoppin and found xtremly cute clothes and wore them. Then I kept findin more and then ppl who weren't wearin cute clothes and dressd them, like Emmett

StrengthstheGame: I take it back, Esme u lose ur ?

Vamp4Life: She alredy asked.

StrengthstheGame: Oh well

KnowtheMind: Next

**VampDoc1600s has signed on**

VampDoc1600s: R we all here

Vamp4Life: Yeah evry1… even JACOB!!! :)

KnowtheMind: I don't find that that happy

Vamp4Life: Edward

2Good4U: Hey who liked my hair 2day

StrengthstheGame: ME

EmotionTwister: Of course u did

2Good4U: :(

StrengthstheGame: Speaking of :(… Edward hav u bin in the livin room l8ly

KnowtheMind: No

Vamp4Life: I am getin off b4 this gets ugly

KnowtheMind: Bella…

**Vamp4Life has signed off**

MotherFigure: Carlisle and I shud probs stay on

2Good4U: I shudnt

**2Good4U has signed off**

FutureShopping: I alredy no this is gonna b ugly… I'l stay

KnowtheMind: Emmett… U DIDN'T

StrengthstheGame: Why wud u think… yes

KnowtheMind: EMMETT!!!!

EmotionTwister: I can only manipulate emotions… I do not no wat u r talkin bout

FutureShopping: Soon

KnowtheMind: EMMETT U OWE ME A NEW PIANO

StrengthstheGame: C ya

**StrengthstheGame has signed off**

KnowtheMind: He's gonna pay

VampDoc1600s: Edward, calm down… don't let ur temper get the best of u

KnowtheMind: I WANT MY PIANO BACK

**KnowtheMind has signed off**

VampDoc1600s: I shud go protect Emmett from Edward's wrath… quick

MotherFigure: And I shud go isolate Edward from evry1 but Bella 4 a little

**VampDoc1600s has signed off**

**MotherFigure has signed off**

EmotionTwister: Emmett dropped something on Edward's piano didn't he

FutureShopping: Yes

EmotionTwister: How bad was the outcome compared 2 ur vision of it

FutureShopping: Bettr now that Carlisle and Esme r gona help out

**StrengthstheGame has signed on**

StrengthstheGame: That was bettr than I imagined

EmotionTwister: …

FutureShopping: Jazz, please… only if it is u and i

**Vamp4Life has signed on**

StrengthstheGame: Yes Jazz, it was bettr than I imagined

FutureShopping: …

StrengthstheGame: Especially since Carlisle and Esme helped

Vamp4Life: … Did I miss something

StrengthstheGame: Ur husband almost MURDERED me

Vamp4Life: U deserved it

StrengthstheLife: Im back on Jacob's side

TheRussetOne: YES

FutureShopping: U've bin on the hole time havnt u

TheRussetOne: Yup… I kept my mouth shut no mattr how much I wantd 2 say something

**2Good4U has signed on**

TheRussetOne: The Barbie is back

2Good4U: Watch it!

**KnowtheMind has signed on**

**VampDoc1600s has signed on**

**MotherFigure has signed on**

TheRussetOne: Evry1s back huh

KnowtheMind: Emmett ur just lucky that Carlisle and Esme were there… u wud of bin dead… AGAIN

StrengthstheGame: A) im back on Edward's side… 4 now B) I cud of crushd u

KnowtheMind: if u caught me

TheRussetOne: This seems like a conversation for only vampire… brb… A) the conversation doesn't do anything 4 me B) I gotta go meet the rest of the wolves

**TheRussetOne is away and may not answer**

Vamp4Life: …

KnowtheMind: Bella, l8r

Vamp4Life: :)

FutureShopping: Has anyone seen my Porsche

Vamp4Life: Didn't u take it out wen we got home

FutureShopping: No, went 2 go hunt w/ Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Jazz

MotherFigure: Its true

VampDoc1600s: This isn't gonna b pretty… Esme, lets get off 4 a little

**VampDoc1600s has signed off**

**MotherFigure has signed off**


	5. Porsche Crash

FutureShopping: What does he mean 'this isn't gonna b pretty'

StrengthstheGame: Well I'm out

FutureShopping: EMMETT!!!!

StrengthstheGame: Yes…

Vamp4Life: I think I shud go

2Good4U: Me 2

KnowtheMind: Not me

**TheRussetOne is online**

TheRussetOne: Wat did I miss

Vamp4Life: Jacob, I suggest u go offline for probably five minutes

TheRussetOne: Thnx… I'll b back

**TheRussetOne has signed off**

**Vamp4Life has signed off**

**2Good4U has signed off**

EmotionTwister: Sorry, Alice ur on ur own

FutureShopping: JAZZ

**EmotionTwister has signed off**

StrengthstheGame: Ummm…. I think I shud go

FutureShopping: Emmett u didn't

KnowtheMind: He did

FutureShopping: U CRASHED MY PORCSHE!!!

StrengthstheGame: No wat wud make u think… yes

FutureShopping: I've seen it and ur future isn't good

KnowtheMind: Ur on a roll 2day Emmett… my piano and now Alice's Porcshe

StrengthstheGame: Yeah im gonna go

**StrengthstheGame has signed off**

FutureShopping: I'll be back soon… as soon as I teach him a lesson

**FutureShopping has signed off**

KnowtheMind: And now im alone

**TheRussetOne has signed on**

KnowtheMind: Yeah, this isn't much better

TheRussetOne: Wat

KnowtheMind: I was alone and only w/ u isn't much better

TheRussetOne: Watch it leech

**2Good4U has signed on**

TheRussetOne: I wud rathr u than the Barbie who is now on

2Good4U: I told u 2 watch it dog

KnowtheMind: Both of u calm down

**Vamp4Life has signed on**

**EmotionTwister has signed on**

**VampDoc1600s has signed on**

KnowtheMind: Jazz I think I need ur help here

EmotionTwister: ?

Vamp4Life: :)

VampDoc1600s: ?

KnowtheMind: ?

TheRussetOne: Nm that

2Good4U: Emmett is freaking out

**FutureShopping has signed on**

**StrengthstheGame has signed on**

**MotherFigure has signed on**

FutureShopping: Emmett ur lucky I cudnt find u

StrengthstheGame: :p

Vamp4Life: Edward is it l8r

KnowtheMind: No…yes…

Vamp4Life: Now?

KnowtheMind: ?

Vamp4Life: …

KnowtheMind: BELLA! SHHHHHHH

Vamp4Life: :(

TheRussetOne: I'd give her everything

KnowtheMind: I give her more than that

2Good4U: How did we get 2 this

StrengthstheGame: brb

**StrengthstheGame is away and may not answer**

EmotionTwister: Were'd he go

VampDoc1600s: Who nos

2Good4U: I shud probs check on him

TheRussetOne: Good idea Barbie

2Good4U: I like my name

TheRussetOne: ?

2Good4U: I _am_ 2 good 4 u

TheRussetOne: :p

**2Good4U is away and may not answer**

**StrengthstheGame is online**

MotherFigure: Rose is looking 4 u Em

StrengthstheGame: O… some1 go tell her 2 get back on

EmotionTwister: Got it

**EmotionTwister is away and may not answer**

VampDoc1600s: How lazy r u Em

StrengthstheGame: I don't care bout that.

KnowtheMind: I care bout my piano :(

StrengthstheGame: Funy u shud mention that

KnowtheMind: ?

FutureShopping: Where is my Porcshe

KnowtheMind: Where is my piano

Vamp4Life: Where is my $1000

StrengthstheGame: Bella I don't owe u any $... u hav more than me

Vamp4Life: Yea… that's cuz I took urs

StrengthstheGame: Gimme my $ back

Vamp4Life: Alredy spent it 3:)

FutureShopping: Where is my Porcshe

StrengthstheGame: Garage

KnowtheMind: My piano

**EmotionTwister is online**

VampDoc1600s: Sorry guys… gotta go 2 the hospital

**VampDoc1600s has signed off**

KnowtheMind: My piano

StrengthstheGame: Living room

FutureShopping: YAY

KnowtheMind: Thnx Em

**FutureShopping has signed off**

**KnowtheMind has signed off**

Vamp4Life: EDWARD

TheRussetOne: U still hav me

Vamp4Life: Lies!

TheRussetOne: Its not a lie

Vamp4Life: RAWR!

**2Good4U is online**

**KnowtheMind has signed on**

Vamp4Life: Edward, ur back!

TheRussetOne: Oh sure… giv him _all _the love

Vamp4Life: He's my husband

KnowtheMind: I can talk l8r Bella

Vamp4Life: …

KnowtheMind: BELLA!!!! L8R

Vamp4Life: U keep saying that

KnowtheMind: I promise

TheRussetOne: UGH! DISGUSTING

KnowtheMind: Not really… u wudn't think so if she was urs

Vamp4Life: …

KnowtheMind: Nevr mind Bella… maybe I don't promise

Vamp4Life: :(

KnowtheMind: …

Vamp4Life: YAY

KnowtheMind: Emmett, Alice and I wud like 2 talk 2 u...

Vamp4Life: YAY

StrengthstheGame: Um… o…k…

Vamp4Life: NO EMMETT I WIL NOT

StrengthstheGame: Um… (If you haven't noticed, the … is Bella wanting to have intercourse with Edward. It had to put it in. It made me laugh because she seems like a 'stupid blonde cheerleader'. I know that she isn't and I am not making fun of her. I am also not trying to be stereotypical towards blondes or cheerleaders. I am a true blonde.)

Vamp4Life: I UNDERSTAND EDWARD!!! STOP!

KnowtheMind: Sign off Emmett

**StrengthstheGame has signed off**

**KnowtheMind has signed off**

2Good4U: Did u here wat happened Bella

Vamp4Life: Edward tried to teach me a lesson

2Good4U: Not that… Emmett got Edward a toy piano, not even a grand one, and Alice a toy car, not even a Porsche… or yellow

Vamp4Life: Nice one Em

2Good4U: Jazz go calm them please

EmotionTwister: Im on it

**EmotionTwister has signed off**

MotherFigure: I'll go help too. I need 2 iron a shirt anyways… I've just bin chaperoning this conversation

**MotherFigure has signed off**


	6. Vampires Don't Get Migraines

**TheRussetOne has signed off.**

**2Good4U is away and may not answer.**

Vamp4Life: IM ALONE

Vamp4Life: I wonder

Vamp4Life: 1

Vamp4Life: 2

Vamp4Life: 3

**KnowtheMind has signed on.**

Vamp4Life: WIN

KnowtheMind: Is it cuz I signd on

Vamp4Life: Partialy

KnowtheMind: Wat else

Vamp4Life: I was hoping that counting 2 3 wud lure some1 on

KnowtheMind: Yeah… that's wat happened

**FutureShopping has signed on.**

FutureShopping: Emmett will die

KnowtheMind: I no

**StrengthstheGame has signed on.**

StrengthstheGame: Edward, Alice?

KnowtheMind: Here

FutureShopping: Here

StrengthstheGame: Damn

FutureShopping: I'll be right down

StrengthstheGame: I'm givin u both the $ so u can get ur piano and porsche on ur own

KnowtheMind: l8r.

Vamp4Life: wats rong

KnowtheMind: Im getin a migraine

Vamp4Life: How can I help

KnowtheMind: …

Vamp4Life: AHHHHHHHHHH

KnowtheMind: ?  
Vamp4Life: U alredy taught me my lesson

KnowtheMind: Just meet me the cottage

**Vamp4Life has signed off.**

**KnowtheMind has signed off.**

FutureShopping: Haha

StrengthstheGame: Wat

FutureShopping: Not only will u b givin me the $ 2 get my new Porsche but u will also come w/ me 2 by it and then go clothes shopping w/ me

StrengthstheGame: 

**2Good4U is online.**

2Good4U: Alice r u torturing Em again

FutureShopping: Probs

StrengthstheGame: :p

**EmotionTwister has signed on.**

EmotionTwister: Does any 1 no wen Carlisle's gona get back

**VampDoc1600s has signed on.**

2Good4U: Right on q

VampDoc1600s: We r vampires we r good th

**KnowtheMind has signed on.**

**Vamp4Life has signed on**

StrengthstheGame: Edward is ur migraine gone

KnowtheMind: Not cuz of u… cuz of Bella

Vamp4Life: This is good.

2Good4U: Em, im getting a migraine now

StrengthstheGame: no ur not. We r in the same room n u wud be moanin

VampDoc1600s: Vampires cant get migraines

KnowtheMind: I no

Vamp4Life: :O o well it was worth it

KnowtheMind: :)

**TheRussetOne has signed on**

TheRussetOne: Wats bin goin on

Vamp4Life: Edward and I had some FUN

TheRussetOne: Y me

2Good4U: If u don't want 2 hear it, get off

TheRussetOne: I'll go wen u do

2Good4U: Alright

**2Good4U has signed off**

TheRussetOne: Ha… she fell 4 it. But seriously, y was I pulld in2 this chatroom

KnowtheMind: Ur choice dog

Vamp4Life: Edward b nice

TheRussetOne: Yeah and it was BELLA's choice

KnowtheMind: ?

TheRussetOne: Bella forced me

Vamp4Life: Hey Alice y did u hav us get these

FutureShopping: THEY R FUN

**MotherFigure has signed on**

**2Good4U has signed on**

2Good4U: Is the mutt gone

TheRussetOne: no the 'mutt' isn't gone but the bloodsucking Barbie is on

2Good4U: UGH

KnowtheMind: Hey Bella wanna go piano shoppin w/ me now… as soon as Em give me the $

Vamp4Life: Kk

KnowtheMind: Em, $ now

StrengthstheGame: come 2 mine and Rose's room now

Vamp4Life: Where r u Edward

KnowtheMind: Cottage, u

Vamp4Life: Ur room

KnowtheMind: Bad planning on our part

Vamp4Life: I'll get the $ then… meet me at the Volvo

StrengthstheGame: I don't trust u w/ $ anymore Bella. U'll spend it again

KnowtheMind: No she wont Em… give it 2 her

**Vamp4Life has signed off**

**KnowtheMind has signed off**

StrengthstheGame: Good thing I got rid of them

MotherFigure: EMMETT! B nice

StrengthstheGame: I was

VampDoc1600s: No u weren't Em

MotherFigure: Wen they get back… u r gonna apologize

StrengthstheGame: They wont no 4 wat

VampDoc1600s: U wil tell them anyways… or we wil tell them

StrengthstheGame: U'll never take me alive coppers

**StrengthstheGame has signed off**

TheRussetOne: Wel my only reason isn't here anymore… cya

**TheRussetOne has signed off**

2Good4U: Emmett is in a corner

EmotionTwister: brt** (Be right there)**

**EmotionTwister is away and may not answer**


	7. Hackers and Alice's Easy Password

**Hey guys! I am introducing a random new character… I don't know why but I am getting bored with just the Cullen family and Jacob so I am gonna put other characters from the series in. ENJOY!**

**C0mputerHacker = Eric**

2Good4U: This is pretty entrtainin

FutureShopping: Yeah it was… I saw it a few min. ago

MotherFigure: Wat is it

VampDoc1600s: Something 2 do w/ Em… right girls

FutureShopping: Xactly

MotherFigure: Wen will they b back on

FutureShopping: Jazz in 2 sec.

**EmotionTwister is online**

FutureShopping: Right on q… Em in another 3 min

VampDoc1600s: Not horrible

2Good4U: Yea until the dog comes back on

MotherFigure: Rose b nice

2Good4U: He calls me a Barbie doll

VampDoc1600s: 4get it Esme

**StrengthstheGame has signed on.**

**TheRussetOne has signed on.**

2Good4U: Y r u on

StrengthstheGame: Didn't Alice tell u wen I wud b on

2Good4U: Not u

StrengthstheGame: O

2Good4U: I ment the mutt

TheRussetOne: I got bored

MotherFigure: Ur welcome 2 stay on as long as u like

**Vamp4Life has signed on.**

**KnowtheMind has signed on.**

Vamp4Life: We found the perfect piano almost instantly

KnowtheMind: Only cuz u wer there 2 help

Vamp4Life: :-*

KnowtheMind: u 2

TheRussetOne: So wat wud happen if some1 we didn't no got on this

KnowtheMind: No 1 wud say any1s name and we wud leave the chatroom and get a new 1 and make sure that Alice locks it securely

FutureShopping: But that wud nevr happen

**C0mputerHacker has entered the chat room.**

2Good4U: Who is that A

FutureShopping: Beats me

KnowtheMind: It's time… move out

C0mputerHacker: Never, I just figured out how 2 hack this chatroom.

Vamp4Life: ABORT

**VampDoc1600s has signed out.**

**MotherFigure has signed out.**

**StrengthstheGame has signed out.**

**KnowtheMind has signed out.**

**Vamp4Life has signed out.**

**Future Shopping has signed out.**

**TheRussetOne has signed out.**

**2Good4U has signed out.**

**EmotionTwister has signed out.**

C0mputerHacker: That was fast… 9 ppl at once… ges I m goin 2.

**C0mputerHacker has signed out.**

*****Meanwhile in the new chat room…

**FutureShopping has signed on.**

**Vamp4Life has signed on.**

**EmotionTwister has signed on.**

**MotherFigure has signed on.**

**KnowtheMind has signed on.**

**StrengthstheGame has signed on.**

**2Good4U has signed on.**

**VampDoc1600s has signed on.**

**TheRussetOne has signed on.**

KnowtheMind: U sure this room is safe

FutureShopping: +… I made the p-word something no 1 cud ges

TheRussetOne: i1luv3jasper6

EmotionTwister: Umm… gross Jake

TheRussetOne: That's the p-word

FutureShopping: 1 person

Vamp4Life: I was gonna ges that

FutureShopping: UGH let me change it

**FutureShopping has signed off.**

MotherFigure: Bella, dear, did u really no that

Vamp4Life: No… I just wantd 2 take credit

TheRussetOne: Hav fun w/ her Edward

KnowtheMind: I am

TheRussetOne: :p

VampDoc1600s: I wondr who that was

2Good4U: I only wonder…

StrengthstheGame: Wat

**C0mputerHacker has signed on.**

KnowtheMind: Do we no u

C0mputerHacker: Where did u go 4 hi skool

KnowtheMind: Every1 but MotherFigure, TheRussetOne, and VampDoc1600s went 2 FHS

C0mputerHacker: Where

Vamp4Life: Forks High School

C0mputerHacker: Graduation yer?

StrengthstheGame: 2005

KnowtheMind: 2006

C0mputerHacker: I shud no "KnowtheMind"… probs not "StrengthstheGame"

2Good4U: Gr8…. Now leave or tell us who u r

C0mputerHacker: Eric Yorkie

Vamp4Life: How did I not no that

C0mputerHacker: Huh

Vamp4Life: Eric plz leave

C0mputerHacker: NO

StrengthstheGame: How did u get in here

C0mputerHacker: I crackd the p-word… again

EmotionTwister: How?

C0mputerHacker: P-word cracker program

**FutureShopping has signed on.**

FutureShopping: All fixed

MotherFigure: No its not

FutureShopping: ?

VampDoc1600s: Hackers back-er…

FutureShopping: um… B…

Vamp4Life: ABORT!

**StrengthstheGame has signed out.**

**KnowtheMind has signed out.**

**EmotionTwister has signed out.**

**Vamp4Life has signed out.**

**FutureShopping has signed out.**

**VampDoc1600s has signed out.**

**MotherFigure has signed out.**

**The RussetOne has signed out.**

**2Good4U has signed out.**

C0mputerHacker: And they do it again.

**C0mputerHacker has signed out.**

*****************In the newest chat room…

**StrengthstheGame has signed in.**

**KnowtheMind has signed in.**

**EmotionTwister has signed in.**

**Vamp4Life has signed in.**

**FutureShopping has signed in.**

**VampDoc1600s has signed in.**

**MotherFigure has signed in.**

**The RussetOne has signed in.**

**2Good4U has signed in.**

FutureShopping: Now if any1 unauthorized trys 2 get in here, they're computer will get a virus… warn all ur wolf friend Jacob

TheRussetOne: Im on it.

**TheRussetOne is away and may not answer.**

2Good4U: thank gosh

Vamp4Life: ?

2Good4U: he's gone

Vamp4Life: :O

KnowtheMind: I may not b a big fan of him but Rose that was still pretty cruel…

Vamp4Life: how about I use ur excuse

KnowtheMind: ?

Vamp4Life: "I am getting a migraine."

KnowtheMind: Meet u there :)

**Vamp4Life has signed off.**

**KnowtheMind has signed off.**

**P.S. Eric probably will not be seen anymore.**


	8. Deletion

**Hey! Sorry I have been AWOL (Absent without Leave). I have 5 stories in progress right now and I've been trying to balance but it hasn't been working. Anyways, this story is coming close with this chapter so hope you've enjoyed it and check out my other Twilight stories, "Alternate Ending to New Moon", "Return to Humanity", "VampNapped", "Birthday Surprise: For Both of Us!", "Human Venom", and "My First Valentine". "Human Venom" and "My First Valentine" are in progress. Also, if you are a fan of Sonny with a Chance, check out my story "Total Eclipse of the Heart", which includes a lot of Channy. Then, if you are a fan of Wizards of Waverly Place, check out "Love Makes War". Mason and Juliet are back! Look out for a new Twilight story, "Because of Myself I'm Alone". ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

**TheRussetOne is online.**

**Vamp4Life has signed on.**

**KnowtheMind has signed on.**

2Good4U: U no this AIM is pretty boring now

StrengthstheGame: All in favor of Rose's statement plz say 'I'

2Good4U: I

StrengthstheGame: I

MotherFigure: I

TheRussetOne: I

EmotionTwister: I

VampDoc1600s: I

Vamp4Life: I

KnowtheMind: I

FutureShopping: W8 I set all of this up

KnowtheMind: But none of us r enjoyin it anymore

FutureShopping: Well good news…I can delete every account with the push of a button

Vamp4Life: Well, then do it

StrenghtstheGame: W8

FutureShopping: Wat

StrengthstheGame: Y get rid of them wen we can keep them and just not use them

MotherFigure: Well AIM is deleting any1 who doesn't use their account.

StrengthstheGame: k then

FutureShopping: How bout this… we say a secret of ours from wenevs

KnowtheMind: Sure

TheRussetOne: U no everything but Bella tho

KnowtheMind: Only if u think it

FutureShopping: Who's first

2Good4U: Emmett

StrengthstheGame: FINE! B TH WAY… When I was human, I was deathly afraid of bears. That is why Rose had 2 save me. I was frozen so the bear had a chance to attack me.

2Good4U: and I'm glad I did. I don't hate Jacob as much as I show.

TheRussetOne: WOAH…I had a crush on Bella when we were kids and it continued when she moved to Forks.

Vamp4Life: :) I always wished that there was a flaw with Edward.

KnowtheMind: :) I hate it when Jasper breaks some of my emotions.

EmotionTwister: When I first met Alice, I acted like I knew what she was talking about before I did. She confused me when she started telling me about the family and this lifestyle.

FutureShopping: I can sometimes get glimpses of the werewolves.

MotherFigure: I never really loved my first husband.

VampDoc1600s: I always believed that people of our kind could live the way we live.

FutureShopping: I luv how some of these secrets aren't technically secrets…but o well… time 2 delete?

KnowtheMind: Yes.

FutureShopping: Alright

**FutureShopping's account has been deleted.**

**KnowtheMind's account has been deleted.**

**VampDoc1600s's account has been deleted.**

**MotherFigure's account has been deleted.**

**EmotionTwister's account has been deleted.**

**Vamp4Life's account has been deleted.**

**TheRussetOne's account has been deleted.**

**2Good4U's account has been deleted.**

**StrengthstheGame's account has been deleted.**

**I hope you liked the story. It's over. By the way… the secrets are made up.**


End file.
